Like Saint Basil's Cathedral
by some stuff
Summary: Kai never thought about what the Blitzkrieg Boys really meant in his life Besides being a complete pain in the ass, of course. Just a little story that'll warm you heart. One-shot


Just a one-shot that popped up in my mind a week ago, I really hope you like it! I'm totally in love of these idiots, always fighting and pranking each other.

I know I'm not the most active writer, but I'll try to update something here and there. And please, PLEASE guys, don't forget to review :')

 **I do not own Beyblade ):**

Kai stared longingly at the silhouette of Saint Basil's Cathedral on Moscow's Red Square, those colorful and imposing towers slowly disappearing inside the mist and fierce snow. He could see the familiar streets through the window of the taxi. Harsh, grey, cold.

Somehow, this city had grown into him without him really wanting to. He felt a strange mixture of bittersweet emotions for it. The food was bad, the weather was worse. People that weren't used to it could really get depressed with just a few hours of sunlight each day for the entire fucking winter.

And yet, he loved it.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" The old taxi man called watching him through the rear mirror. "The Cathedral. It's the pride of our city"

"Yeah…" He mumbled, slightly amused. Funny how this man thought he was a tourist, even if they were both speaking Russian.

But Kai was not a stranger to this country. Far from it.

This is where it all started. _Life_ , that is.

They crossed a small street that led to the outskirts of the city, to the famous dangerous suburbs of Moscow.

Kai frowned and glared hatefully at it.

It also led to the Abbey.

The place that had taken so much out of them was just a few kilometers away from him, just on the other side of the city.

Some of the Abbey kids had broken under the pressure, never to be seen again. It had almost broken _them_ \- the Blitzkrieg boys. Taking away their innocence, their hopes and dreams, their own _sanity._

It had almost broken him, too. Almost.

But out of pure stubbornness and something people liked to call _fate_ , they'd survived, and now, the _man_ behind that place was in jail, just like that.

"Are you visiting your family?" The man asked, snapping him out of his thoughts. It seemed that he had made his little mission to make small talk with the teen.

"…What do you mean?" The Phoenix replied warily, there was no way in hell he was going to talk about his grandfather to a total stranger.

"You know, _family_ " The old taxi man shrugged and smiled knowingly through the rear mirror again, his wrinkles appearing more accentuated from the gesture. "People that are close to you"

He thought about it for a minute, family…? Every time he stayed with the Blitzkrieg Boys, he had this same hurricane of feelings. They reminded him of his dark and miserable Abbey days. And yet, when the time came and he had to leave, he just couldn't help but feel a terrible homesickness, like a hard punch to the guts. As if he was leaving a piece of him in Russia.

"They're just a bunch of idiots" He concluded, more to himself that to the taxi man.

"I bet they are" The man chuckled while he turned the steering wheel to another direction, leading them to the address that teenager had given him when he got in. "Brothers can really be jerks sometimes"

This time Kai couldn't repress a fond smile.

 _Brothers._

Could they really be brothers to him? They were all so different.

Ian had always been the one to prank people around him, always finding a way to infuriate his teammates and miraculously getting away with it most of the times. Though, he knew it was actually thanks to Spencer.

Kai honestly didn't know where he got that cocky and smug attitude of his. Maybe it was a consequence of him being around Tala for far too much time.

The blond on the other hand, was a quiet and reliable presence; he was a good listener and had a golden heart, always ready to help out any of them. And to scold them if necessary every time they did something stupid, which to tell the truth, was a quite regular occurrence.

Bryan was, by definition, the instigator of all fights. He was always either picking fights with strangers, getting in trouble with the authorities, or arguing with Ian, Tala, or even Kai himself.

After the Abby fell, he slowly regained his twisted sense of humor and over confident personality. Now, three years later, he was proud, still very much violent, stubborn to no end, and had worse mood swings that a pregnant woman. He was however, fiercely protective of all of them and would without a doubt give his life if it meant they'd be safe.

And finally there was Tala. The redhead was as arrogant as ever, if not more, never failing to piss everyone off and to boss people around. A natural leader, some would say, but to him, Tala could only be defined as a free spirit.

For some reason, they understood each other; they understood their actions and decisions without the need to explain it to the other. There were many times they could even guess what the other was thinking. Like a mirroring image, and yet, _they were so different_.

They really were idiots.

"We're here now" The old taxi man said parking outside a black entrance gate. Kai nodded to him thankfully and got out of the taxi with his heavy suitcase, after giving him a few roubles. "Enjoy your stay, boy" He added before driving away.

"I will" The Phoenix smirked and began making his way to the old gate.

As soon as he opened it he saw Bryan furiously chasing Ian outside the house, the latter yelling at someone to help him not to get murdered, Spencer was by the door with his arms crossed and glaring at pair in disapproval.

"Honestly guys, why do we have to go through this _every single day_?" The Whale asked annoyed pinching the bridge of his nose, until he noticed Kai closing the gate and smirking at the scene. "Tala! Kai is here!" He called his captain.

"Really?" Tala poked his head from the door curiously a few seconds later. "Spence! Help him with his suitcase"

"Yes, sir" The blond replied mockingly while he rolled his eyes and walked at the younger.

Ian stopped abruptly out of breath and stared at him. "Hey Kai! We weren't expecting you until next wee- UGH!" Bryan managed to tackle him to the ground and was now burying the Snake's face in the snow laughing evilly.

"THIS is what happens when you throw snowballs at people's faces shrimp!"

"Welcome back" Spencer ignored Ian's pleading cries and ruffled Kai's hair teasingly.

"Do that again and you'll lose your hand" the teen narrowed his eyes, trying to tame his hair again.

"Whatever brat" He smirked and walked away with the suitcase.

Tala roughly threw his arm around Kai in a headlock and began to walk to the house. "Tsk tsk Kai, coming here without warning"

"ARGH, TALA! Stop that!"

"Alright, alright, I'll stop, no need to bite my head off" The Wolf grinned and let him go. "We missed your stupid face"

"Hn, I certainly didn't" Kai stated annoyed, trying to get back his dignity.

"Please, Kai" Tala gave him a skeptical look, smirking brightly, just as they were entering the house. "I _know_ you've missed us little brother, don't deny it" He teased him and got up the stairs leaving Kai alone in the living room.

The house was comfortably quiet except for Ian's muffed sound under the snow and Bryan random fits of laughter.

He just stood there and shook his head slowly in defeat, a trace of a smile in his face. He really did miss them–his brothers-, no matter how infuriating they were.

Their bond was just like Saint Basil's Cathedral: strong, steady, unchanging. Moscow was home, _they_ were home.


End file.
